<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I hate you, I love you(Blitzo X Verosika and other Characters but mainly Verosika) by SomeGuyIdk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323572">I hate you, I love you(Blitzo X Verosika and other Characters but mainly Verosika)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeGuyIdk/pseuds/SomeGuyIdk'>SomeGuyIdk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Helluva Boss (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Help, Horny Demons, Multi, Oh My God</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeGuyIdk/pseuds/SomeGuyIdk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blitzo gets back his ex, and they have a little fun with their friends. Kill me now</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blitzo &amp; Loona (Helluva Boss), Blitzo &amp; Millie (Helluva Boss), Blitzo &amp; Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Blitzo/Stolas Goetia/Verosika Mayday, Blitzo/Verosika Mayday, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Get ready to suck a lot of pig dick" Verosika groaned. Suddenly, a bunch a smoke appeared and Verosika felt herself being picked up by a mysterious figure.</p>
<p>"Who is my knight in shin-" She was cut off</p>
<p>"Shut up whore, it wasn't even my idea to save your fat ass" The man complained.</p>
<p>"Oh.. Blitzo...Great... It couldn't have been anyone else!" Verosika pouted.  "I will drop you back with the cops faster than I left you at that hotel" Blitzo said. "You look, different.."  She noticed that he was distinctively taller. "Oh yeah, Loona showed us how to do the human thing" Blitzo explained. "You look hot~" She complimented.</p>
<p>"Shut up bitch"</p>
<p>She tried to run her fingers through his black hair with white streaks, but he slapped her hands away. "Why did you even come in the first place" She snapped. "Because Loona wanted to stay behind and save your bodyguard" Blitzo kept running. "No, why did you grab me?!" Verosika yelled. "God you're an idiot!" "Because I still care about you!"  Blitzo yelled back.</p>
<p>"What?" She stared at him, puzzled. "I still care, even if I did ditch you for horses" Blitzo said.  "Really?" Verosika smiled. "Yes, Really, don't rub it in" Blitzo groaned. "Now shut the fuck up until I find a place for us to lay low" Blitzo ducked behind a corner as the cops ran past. Verosika tapped his shoulder.</p>
<p>"How about we have a little fun before we go on the run again?" Verosika started to slide down her crop top. </p>
<p>Blitzo was almost enticed by her offer, Until he came to his senses.  "Oh hell no you fucking bitch bag in a dress, I need to get home to enjoy that parking spot!" Blitzo said. "Oh come on, how come I don't turn you on anymore!" Verosika stamped. "Because we broke up years ago!" Blitzo said. "Now shut up, I'm trying to save your fat ass" He turned away.  Verosika growled. He was the one who ditched her in the first place! Though she hated it, she was still attracted to him. </p>
<p>"I found a place, you may not like it" Blitzo showed her a hotel on his phone. "Wow, very classy, shitface, gonna drop me off there and go back to hell?" Verosika said sarcastically. "That was the original plan" Blitzo muttered. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE BITCH" Verosika yelled. She grabbed him by the collar. "So help me, if you leave me in this shithole, I will make your suffering endless" She growled. "Fine!" Blitzo crossed his arms and they walked towards the hotel.</p>
<p>————At the hotel———-</p>
<p>Blitzo laid on the bed as Verosika went into the shower. Blitzo couldn't help but look at her swaying hips as she walked to the bathroom. "Like something you see, Blitzo~" Verosika teased. "What? Hell no" Blitzo turned around. Verosika smirked and walked in the shower. </p>
<p>———-Back in hell———</p>
<p>"Millie, where is Blitz!" Moxxie freaked out. "I'm sure he's fine,he's probably with Loona" Millie said.  Loona then walked in with Tex and Verosika's gang of "Succubitches" </p>
<p>"Where's Blitz and Verosika?" Loona asked. "We thought they were with you!" Moxxie said. </p>
<p>"They must still be in the human realm" Vortex said.</p>
<p>"They're gonna kill each other" Loona facepalmed.</p>
<p>—————-Back in the human realm———</p>
<p>Blitzo was done,  What was taking her so long!<br/>He stormed to the bathroom and banged on the door. "What the fuck is taking you so long!" Blitzo yelled. "I don't know if you wash, but a REAL woman needs time to look sexy, you asshole" Verosika yelled back. "I'll stick my dick up your ass" Blitzo grumbled. "What was that?" Verosika asked. "Nothing, now finish your makeup, clown" Blitzo said. "Coming from the clown" Verosika muttered. Blitzo slammed open the door and walked in. Verosika quickly covered herself with the curtain. "YOU CANT JUST BARGE IN HERE" She threw a bottle at his face. "Oh please, like I haven't seen anything on there before" Blitzo rubbed his head.  </p>
<p>"Hmm, really?" Verosika grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss. Blitzo was about to back off, but he melted into it and they started tongue fighting. (Just a reminder, this is human Blitzo and Verosika rn) After kissing for a while, Verosika broke the kiss. "You still got it right there, but do you still have it down here?" She slid her finger down to his bulge. "How about we test that theory" Blitzo took off his clothes and stepped in the shower right in front of her. He pulled her up to his chest as his dick pressed up against her clit. Verosika moaned and pulled him in for another kiss. As they were kissing, she grabbed his member and stroked it. Blitzo squeezed her breasts. She then broke it and got down on her knees, then licked his tip. </p>
<p>"Damn..." Blitzo moaned.  Verosika put her mouth over it and started to deep-throat him. "I'm not so limp as you said hmm?" Blitzo smirked. "N-no" She gagged. He grabbed her hair and forced her into sucking him off more.  "Verosika.. I'm about to cum" Verosika sucked harder and Blitzo came in her mouth. She swallowed it and licked her lips. "You still taste good~" She stood back up. Blitzo shoved her against the wall. "No, not in here" Verosika pointed to the bedroom. Blitzo picked her up and threw her on the bed. "You know I can take anything, so you don't have to go slow" Verosika smirked. Blitzo lined up with her hips and roughly thrusted into her. "Ah Blitz!" Verosika screamed. "I thought you could take it?" Blitzo smirked. "Shut the fuck up, you're just a little bigger than I thought" Verosika groaned. Blitzo thrusted harder making both of them moan loudly. Verosika clawed her nails into his back. “You still love fucking me, don’t you?” Verosika asked. “I’d fuck you in any form” Blitzo panted.  “I’m close!” Blitzo thrusted faster. “Me too, Blitz!” Verosika kissed him as he came in her. </p>
<p>“Wow, that was....Amazing” Blitzo said. “You still got it” Verosika lit two cigarettes and gave one to Blitzo. </p>
<p>Bang</p>
<p>Loona and Vortex bust through the door. “Blitz, you ok?” Loona asked. “Oh yeah, I’m fine” Blitzo said. Loona looked his way, not to see Verosika dead, but laying on his shoulder. “ what did you two do” Loona facepalmed.</p>
<p>“Fuck” Verosika said. “Oh Satan ... Ok, get your clothes on so we can go” Loona took out the book and took them all home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a very awkward night explaining why he stayed in the human world to fuck his ex..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why I made this, and why I wanna make new chapter? H e l p</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sharing is Caring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stolas wants in on Blitzo’s and Verosika’s “fun”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kill me now</p><p> </p><p>Verosika woke up in the middle of the night. She looked at Blitzo and saw him still sleeping in the bed. He looked so sweet while he was sleeping. Verosika kissed him on the cheek and left the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Blitzo woke up on his bed in his apartment "Damn, I must have gotten drunk last night" Blitzo got up and walked downstairs. "Good morning Loonie!" Blitzo waved to Loona. "Ugh" Loona rolled her eyes. Blitzo grabbed an iced coffee. "Where did Verosika go?" Blitzo asked. "Oh, She left last night". "Oh" Blitzo said. "Yep" </p><p>"Let's just go to the van for work" Blitzo grabbed the keys. "Yeah, Ok." Loona walked behind him. </p><p>——After they picked up M &amp; M they headed to the building.</p><p>"Sir, are you drunk?" Moxxie put his head up to the front seat. "No, I'm fine, now get back before I crash!"  Blitzo pushed his head back. <br/>"Blitz, turn around!" Loona yelled. "Woah!" Blitzo swerved to avoid the car and parked directly into his parking spot. "Damn it Moxxie, you almost got the car into a crash!" Blitzo yelled. "You turned around!" Moxxie yelled back.  "Can you guys SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET OUT" Loona cursed.</p><p>The team got out of the van and walked in the buliding.  Blitzo looked at Verosika's office. "Something troubling you?" Millie asked. "Nothing, I Just can't believe we fell for each other again" Blitzo Smiled .  Blitzo unlocked the door and walked in the office. "Alright so, we need to figure out how to get more clients, yesterday, thanks to my brilliant plan that Moxxie said that wouldn't work, what else is new" Moxxie frowned at Blitzo's remarks. "But posters are boring now so let's think of something new!" Blitzo pointed to the board. "We could find a company who can pay us" Moxxie said. "No company's gonna buy us stupid." Blitzo groaned. "YOU DONT KNOW THAT" Moxxie yelled. Blitzo's phone rang. "Damn it, I gotta go see Stolas" Blitzo groaned. "Mox, You're in charge" Blitzo walked out the door.</p><p>"Well, Our boss just left, Sooo uhhh, We are going to uhhh, Get someone to buy us! I think" Moxxie said. Moxxie picked up a phone and started to call companies. "Mox, You sure you know what you are doing?" Millie asked? "Uhh, yes, I think" Moxxie stuttered. </p><p>Blitzo ran down the hall till he bumped into a taller figure. He looked up and saw his girlfriend smiling at him. "Hey Blitz" Verosika said.  "Hey Vero" Blitzo got up and brushed his shoulders. "Where are you going?" Verosika tilted her head. "Uhh, how do I explain this, I have to fuck this guy, to get the book, to run my business." Blitzo got braced for impact. Verosika laughed "I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm a succubus, my whole life is around fucking people, I'm not gonna get mad cause you fuck someone to run your business” “Oh, right” Blitzo facepalmed. “Can I come with you~” Verosika asked. “Hmmm, Just with Stolas is a little boring, soooo, Yes” Blitzo smirked.</p><p>——Back in the office—-</p><p>Moxxie was frantically trying to call huge corporations to get them to hire the company but he had no luck.  “Mox, are you ok?” Millie asked. “Yeah I’m fine” Moxxie wiped his forehead.  “You’re stressing out, aren’t you?” Millie walked up to him. “Probably” Moxxie Shrugged. Moxxie heard a zip under him. “I know just how to cheer you up” Millie smirked. </p><p>———Timeskip to the arrival at Stolas’ house——-</p><p>Blitzo knocked on the door. “He should be out in a minute” Blitzo knocked again. Verosika put her hands on her hips “He’s not coming out”  Suddenly, the door opened.</p><p>“Hi Blitzy~” Stolas purred. “Wait, Who’s this” Stolas frowned. “This is my girlfriend, Verosika Mayday” Blitzo introduced. “Oh, You’re that slutty pop star from the Lust ring” Stolas laughed. “And you’re that horny owl demon king” Verosika smirked. Blitzo stepped between them "Can you two, not kill each other" <br/>"Me and Blitzy will be going to the bedroom, you can stay out here if you want" Stolas pointed to the living room. "No, I'll be joining you." Verosika followed them. "If you wish" Stolas showed her to his bedroom. </p><p>"Alright, drop your pants" Verosika smirked. Blitzo and Stolas gave a confused look and then did as they were told.  Verosika got down on her knees and started to suck both of them off. They both moaned as she stroked them and sucked harder. "Blitzy- Your- Girlfriend- Has a talent-"  Stolas moaned. "I-I know" Blitzo groaned.  They both came in her mouth and she wiped her mouth. "I didn't know you two could cum so much." Verosika coughed.  "Well, Let's keep going, shall we?" Stolas laid on the bed. He told Verosika to come ride him and Blitzo to fuck him. They got in position and they all started panting. Verosika and Blitzo started tonguing each other. She whimpered as Stolas pulled her wings. " Gah..." Verosika moaned as Blitzo broke the kiss. "Agh, I'm going to cum" Blitzo groaned. "Wait, Stolas, pull out!" Verosika yelled. Stolas pulled out and came in her ass as Blitzo came in his. </p><p>Blitzo pinned Verosika's arms to the bed and started to thrust into her. Stolas also thrusted inside Blitzo. He wrapped his arms around Blitzo's waist and nibbled on his neck. Blitzo sucked on one of Verosika's nipples making her moan loudly. "Damn, I don't know how much longer I can go..." Blitzo grunted. "Keep going sweetie, I know you can" Verosika purred.  Stolas also gave a kiss of reassurance. The bed shook hardly as if it was about to fall. They all came inside each other and fell over. Blitzo sucked on Stolas as he licked Verosika's core. After a while, the threesome was all tired out.</p><p>"I am so tired, how long did we do that for?" Blitzo asked. "12 hours" Verosika laughed. "Damn, Blitzy, You and your amazing girl can sure go for a long time" Stolas complimented. "I'd like to have her over for another threesome, if that's alright with you." "It's sure fine with me" Verosika said. Stolas and Verosika laid on Blitzo's chest and fell asleep. </p><p>He had just fucked his boyfriend and girlfriend at the same time. Is this what heaven was? Even if it wasn't close, He'd still prefer this right now. </p><p>Octavia walked in the door to see all three of them alseep. </p><p>"Great, my dad is fucking my favorite pop star now, Life just gets better and better" She walked off back to her room.</p><p> </p><p>I FINALLY FINISHED DEAR GOD. Sorry if this took to long. I've written a bunch of smut, so next chapter will be a fluff one I guess, I can finally go to sleep so good night. Also sorry guys I didn’t realize that I only posted this on Wattpad</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ill never leave you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Verosika is pregnant</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Verosika screamed as she looked at the pregnancy test, The positive as clear as daylight. Even though they didn't have daylight. I think. </p><p>Vortex knocked on the door. "Miss Mayday, are you fine?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine! Just go away for a min" Verosika said. Vortex shrugged and walked off.</p><p>"Oh Satan, What am I going to do?" Verosika paced around the bathroom. "What if he leaves me again, what if our child doesn't like us, How am I going to sing when it's really noticeable that I'm pregnant. Does he even want it?"  Verosika broke down and started to cry. </p><p>"Maybe you should tell him, after all, he is waiting in your room" Vortex said from outside the door. "He's WHAT!?" Verosika screamed. "Miss Mayday, Just talk to him, You never know." Vortex said. "Ugh, fine" Verosika opened the door and walked to her room. </p><p>"Hey Veve!, Vortex said something was wrong, so I thought I could help!" Blitzo said. Verosika put her hands in her head. "Will you ever leave me again?" She cried. "No, never, why would you ask that?" Blitzo asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Blitz... I'm pregnant.. with your child" Verosika choked. </p><p>Blitzo hugged her. "I don't care, I already have one adopted child, It would be nice if I had some of my own blood" </p><p>"Really? You aren't going to get milk?, You want it?' Verosika asked.  "Of course! Why wouldn't I want a child? Do you want it...?" Blitzo asked. "I do want it, but what is it gonna think about us when it's older? It's Mom is practically a slut, and it's dad kills people for a living." Verosika said. </p><p>"So? It's hell, Nobody definitely is perfect here." Blitzo assured her. "And if it's perfectly visable that you are pregnant, then take a break from running shows, just tell your manager." </p><p>"Thank you... What about your adopted daughter? Will she be okay with this?" Verosika asked. "We'll deal with that once it comes up. For now, let's keep this between us"  Blitzo said.  "O-okay, I'm glad it's yours.." Verosika smiled. "So am I, It will all be okay.." Blitzo kissed her forehead. Verosika leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes" </p><p> </p><p>"It will all be okay....."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sorry this is so short, but I'm having a huge block rn, And focusing on getting my word certificate, So I'll try to update every week. High school is fucking hard. (The pun is not intended, if you thought it was, idiot.) Jk, I love you all, Thanks for reading!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blitzo proposes</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok So if this isn't that good then it's because I haven't had a good idea yet</p><p>"WHAT" Moxxie yelled. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU ARE GONNA HAVE A CHILD AND NOT EVEN GET MARRIED?!"</p><p>"I'm getting around to it, You can't buy a ring in hell with our pay" Blitzo waved him off. "OH NO SIR, WE ARE GONNA HAVE A TALK ON HOW TO PROPOSE RIGHT" Moxxie stood in front of him. "How are you gonna teach me something?" Blitzo asked. "Just sit down..." Moxxie groaned. "So, are you sure you want to spend the rest of your life together?" Moxxie asked. "What... Of course you idiot" Blitzo said. "Alright, So imagine the perfect scene, You're having a nice dinner, and you get on your knees and pop the question" Moxxie said. "Moxxie, You're delusional, I'm just gonna ask" Blitzo rolled his eyes. "Fine... But just have this" Moxxie gave him a nice ring. "Moxxie... did you use your pay to help me?" Blitzo asked. "It's no problem sir, now go get your woman" Moxxie pushed him out the door.</p><p>"Maybe I've been treating Moxxie too harsh" He thought. He walked out the door and Saw a fancy Limo.</p><p>"OK I've def been doing bad things to him, I'll have to make it up" Blitzo walked inside the van and saw Verosika looking out the window next to him. </p><p>"Blitzy.." She lay her head on his shoulder. "where are we going?". "I'm not sure, Something one of my workers did" Blitzo replied. The limo started to take off to the fancy ring of hell, one he had never seen before. </p><p>-----------------------20mins later-------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>They arrived at the diner, it was super nice, flowers on the table, fancy waiters, everything a rich person could ask for. "You look really nice tonight" Blitzo complimented. "I bet you'll look even nicer in bed." She flirted. Blitzo blushed as the waiter came over to their table. </p><p>"Hello sir and Madam, What would you like today" He asked. </p><p>"Oh, I'm not really hungry, You?" Verosika asked Blitzo. "Nah me Neither, I'll just take some wine" He said. "Me also" Verosika added. The waiter wrote it down and then handed Blitzo a box with a note that said "Wait for the perfect Moment -Millie" They were both a part of this? My Satan. The waiter brought them their drinks and they sat down and talked about the baby.</p><p>"Did you tell Loona yet?" Verosika asked, worriedly. "She's actually fine with it, She said it would be cool to have a sibling" Blitzo assured. "When do you want to get a ultrasound?". "Maybe next week, that sounds nice." She replied. I looked her in the eyes and she looked back at me. I got on my knees and smiled. </p><p>"Blitz, What are you doing?" Verosika blushed. Blitzo opened the box and the was a ring inside, with pink crystals and everything.</p><p>"Verosika, Will you marry me?" Blitzo asked. Verosika teared up. "Yes! Of Course!" She hugged him and kissed him. Everyone in the restaurant clapped. "How about we celebrate back at my place?" Verosika smirked. "You already know" Blitzo responded.</p><p>----------------------------Verosika's mansion------------------------</p><p>They were both drunk so they went straight into it. </p><p>Verosika laid naked on the bed as Blitzo crawled on top of her and lined his dick up at her entrance. "Do me rough, daddy~" She teased. Blitzo thrusted into her without warning, making her yelp. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips, as their hip movement increased with every thrust.  he then broke the kiss and lifted her legs up. He stood on the bed and thrusted downwards into her pussy as she moaned loudly. "B-blitz, I'm gonna- AH!" Verosika felt Blitzo's tip enter her womb. "Ah, Vero, How are you still so tight?" Blitzo groaned. "How can you still do me they way you do?" She replied back. Blitzo pulled out and lay on the bed. Verosika started to suck on him, her head bobbing faster and faster. Blitzo felt like he could exploded any min, so he grabbed her head, got behind her, and thrusted into her ass, making her scream. He the released his cum in her, and fell over. </p><p> </p><p>"That was great" Verosika panted, cum leaking out of her. "You got that right" Blitzo agreed. His phone dinged.  </p><p>Moxxie: How did it go?</p><p>Blitzo: She said yes.</p><p>Moxxie: I knew you could do it sir! I have to go now, doing something, er,  important.</p><p>Blitzo: Your wife?</p><p>Moxxie: Uhh, bye.</p><p> </p><p>Blitzo laughed and cuddled with his fiancé, He knew exactly what to do for Mox and Mills.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, So There are only gonna be three more chapters before I finish this book, I really wanna focus on Hijinks, and when I finish that, who knows, Maybe I'll remake this one, and make it longer, I hope you guys won't be to mad about it, and check out my new story, even if you aren't a huge Ninjago fan. Sorry it was so short, but not updating on two sites was getting to me, and its been two months. I hope I can get the next chapter out faster.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>